


Pillow Fights & Pillow Dreams

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pillow Fights, Play Fighting, Short & Sweet, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Everyone knows that a pillow fight with your sworn enemy is the best type to have.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	Pillow Fights & Pillow Dreams

“You are dead, Malfoy,” Harry growled, his glasses skewed.

“You wish, Potter,” Draco hissed.

Harry stalked forward, his grin predatory, “you do realize this is war?”

“Obviously,” Draco replied. Harry swung the pillow around, trying to catch Draco on the side of the head, and they fell on top of each other, laughing.

“The bed springs are taking quite the beating,” Draco grinned, as Harry began to kiss down his neck, hands prodding the sensitive spot between his ribs and hips. “That—That tickles—Hurts, Harry!”

“This is what you get,” he said cheekily, as Draco attempted to flip them over, grabbing a pillow from the far side of the bed and lunging.

“I will smother you to death, you oaf, you terrible—” he and Harry fought for dominance, their pillows bouncing off each other, “—good for nothing, Gryffindor!”

“You really think you’re all that,” Harry beamed, as feathers floated down around them, and he grabbed a heavy blanket from the floor. He threw it over Draco, bundling him up and pulling him down. Draco struggled valiantly, Harry narrowly avoiding the flailing legs and arms.

“I am going to hug you to  _ death _ !” He said, wrapping his arms and legs around Draco’s long body, loving the soft fluffiness against his skin. Draco struggled, his head popping out the top of the blanket burrito, as he sucked in a breath of fresh air.

“You are—” he gasped, blond hair fluffed in all directions, “—absolutely terrible.”

Harry laughed, squeezing as hard as he could, leg muscles tightening, potential energy thrumming through his arms.

Sometimes Harry felt he loved Draco so much that he wanted to kill him, the feeling overwhelming and more than he could bear. That was when this happened; pillow fights and tension, letting out the feelings that threatened to overflow. Harry smothered Draco’s face with kisses, still squeezing him as hard as he could, until he couldn’t hold it any longer, and he too had to gasp for breath.

“There’s nothing for it, darling. You’re insufferable but I just love you so fucking much!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lex for the super quick beta! If you liked this please consider leaving a comment/kudos, it would mean a lot to me! And if you want me to write some drarry fic for a prompt you have in mind, shoot me an [ask on tumblr!](https://triggerlil.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
